Comet
by animefan0789
Summary: The force of nature pulled them apart. One year has passed, and it was their bond what reunited them once again. He still shone as brightly, and burned as intensely. She had succumbed to darkness, adrift in space like a comet yearning to go back home. NaLu drabble - Post Tartaros


**N/A: My English is a bit rusty, please forgive me :)**

 **I first published this story on Tumblr. I decided to get back into writing improving my old work.**

 **Enjoy!**

...

I have finally found you, finally set my lingering eyes on what they missed the most, I finally got to see you after a whole year.

I went to hell and came back after all this time. The torturing sound of the clock as the year passed served as a constant reminder of our separation. I spent a whole year coping with your absence. Can I finally breathe in relief, now that you are by my side once again?

It has been so long…

One year, with no news of nor from you

Twelve months, without even a glimpse of that spiky pink hair

Fifty-two weeks, missing your deep husky voice

Three-hundred and sixty-five days, with no reminder of your natural warmth

Eight-thousand seven-hundred and sixty hours, without your smile.

I never thought I would have to get by the way I did, that I'd have to put up a brave face against such a familiar situation ever again, that I'd have to face that loneliness of the time before I met you, before Fairy Tail, that I'd have to fight off against such darkness comparable to a dark night sky.

But I did. And god, I hated every second of it. I was not prepared for it, for your departure, for Fairy Tail's disbandment. I was not ready to go back to that dark place.

Perhaps I got too lucky, too quickly, or I had run out of happiness for this lifetime. That's what I thought at least, the day everything came crushing down, the day I lost my home, my goals, my guild, my best friend, my first love. Myself.

I turned into a comet after that. I was always moving in my orbit, so close, yet so far away, I could practically feel everyone at the tip of my fingers, yet, they always escaped my light grasp. As a comet that never reaches the sun. I gathered information, investigated, turned to every type of news source until I located the others, but I could never reach them. And you? You were the furthest of them all. No matter how much I tried, it was impossible for me to reach you, your very presence as faint as a star in the next galaxy.

Months passed, and I turned into a comet, adrift in the immensity of outer space. I succumbed to the darkness, to the cold, and it felt like an eternity. At the time, I doubted more than once if there was a way out.

And then… Then I saw you again. I felt as if I was burning with your heat, and found the light I thought I had lost within me. You still shone as brightly as the sun, and burned just as intensely. You smiled at me, that goofy smile I thought I would never get to see. That same smile that you gave me the day we met. I will never forget that day, because it was the start of it all. And our reencounter was just another chapter in this adventure; in this book we call life. When we met once again, I knew, that our story was not over, I was free of my path, and I shone as bright as any comet ever did.

You are to me, what the sun is to a comet. However, there is one, crucial difference: Our bond is stronger than any force of nature.

I reached you, and I have no intentions in becoming a comet again.

So I am not letting go.

Ever again.

 **...**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Please feel free to share your thoughts** **, it would mean a great deal considering I haven't written anything in like, 2 years.**

 **I want to get back into writing, but can't do a multi-chapter at the moment. That was how I left this site and I don't want to do it again, it makes me angry at myself, dissapointed, and the people that supported me. I'm ashamed of how I left things.**

 **I'd like to think, that, since years have past, my english has improved, and I have grown as a person to do a more decent job at this.**


End file.
